bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kenji Hiroshi
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Salubri page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 16:44, September 12, 2010 RE: Request Hiding articles isnt the same as making them collapsable, but I get what your saying. Basically you would use the code this is basically whats done. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nice to Meet You I've added my thoughts on the matter to the talk page. 08:28, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question Hmm, that is interesting. I'd have to take a look over it to see if there is enough to make an article out of but yeah, if its in there and has enough info, we can make the page so long as we properly attribute it to the movie. I would talk to Arrancar109 as I know he has been handling many of the movies and revamping them so he would probably be the one to talk to about setting that article up.-- 20:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I can't say for sure at the moment, but I think it would either be left on the movie article itself, or at the very least, maybe added onto the Zanpakuto page. Right now, we have to leave it alone, since all of the movie articles have to be updated, but once I get around to the DiamondDust Rebellion article and the articles connected to the movie, I'll get back to you on it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the heads up, it would appear that he has tried to gain access to my account by requesting a password change. Ill be on the lookout, thanks.-- Apologies for the late response, been a busy day. I have gone ahead and added a link to The Bleach Fanon along with your logo to our main page. I also took the liberty of changing around links on talk pages to point to The Bleach Fanon rather than the old fan fiction wiki. Due to not so great relations with them, we felt it best to partner with you guys rather than them. We'll keep sending any fanfiction writers we get around here to you guys.-- No Apology, I Refuse Hello there. Apologies for the delayed response, I was at work when I was informed of your message and only just got home to reply. With that out of the way, I'd like to make one thing clear: I will not be apologizing for what I said the other day. First and foremost, part of my personal code of ethics is to never offer apologies on demand - if I don't do so of my own free will and remorse, the act itself is meaningless and is little more than lip service/unnecessary gratification to the offended party. Moreover, though, I simply don't feel any remorse or guilt over what I said, and it's got nothing to do with Ten not liking Bleach's current direction or the fact that he's gay or whatever have you. He's commented several times before on my blogs, and each time I've done my best to be cordial toward him because I acknowledge that he's entitled to his opinion. Why, then, was this time different? Because he "rubbished" us first. While criticizing Yhwach as a character, he went out of his way to claim that the entire wiki loved him and complained about us having that opinion, which is a little odd considering that 1. I do not and never have claimed to speak on behalf of the entire team or wiki in my blogs, which contain my viewpoint alone, and 2. I'm pretty much the only one on the admin/mod team that actually likes Yhwach as a villain - everyone else roasts him pretty much every chapter that he appears in. His decision to jab at us for not sharing his opinion on the character is what prompted my response this time, and any claims he makes that I was unfairly attacking him and his wiki without provocation are ridiculous. I've absolutely no problem with people simply sharing their opinions on each chapter - that's what I write the blogs for, after all - but when they call people out for not sharing their opinion, that's where I draw the line and condone responding jabs. In fact, you'll notice that several users comment each week about how much they don't like Yhwach or this arc or Kubo's decisions or whatever, but I never jab at them because they don't jab at other people. It really is as simple as that. Also, people seem to be hung up on my "butt-buddies" comment because they think it was a homophobic jab at Ten's sexuality, but I can honestly say that I had no idea he was gay until he said so himself yesterday, and I honestly don't care about which gender he's attracted to - I was referring more to the fact that he and Seireitou are very close and unwilling to critique each other's work, which I've seen on multiple occasions. Oh, and to stack even further on top of this, it appears that several users on the fanfiction wiki are using this to attack the rest of the team and make plans to harass us and the rest of the wiki despite the fact that, again, I'm the one who said all this of my own volition. Far from an appropriate and mature response, and certainly not one that makes me consider apologizing. So with that said, thank you for giving me the chance to share my side of the story, and I appreciate that you gave your two cents in a concise, formal, and polite way instead of the manner that, uh, this guy did. I hope that what I've said here helps you and anyone else who reads this understand why I'm not going to go back on what I said on Thursday. Oh, and as a parting note, I am legitimately sorry if this debacle lessened your enjoyment of my weekly blog, but that's the only apology I'll be making. Thank you for reading.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:41, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, thanks for understanding and have a good weekend.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:31, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Affiliation Yeah that's not a problem. I've updated the link. Best of luck with the merge and future work. Regards, 14:19, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Novel Content Hey, saw your post on Sun's page. Glad to have someone bringing up novel content who's actually willing to help out. Currently we're discussing implementation/integration in this thread, so feel free to read through that and see what's what.--Xilinoc (talk) 12:17, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :Timjer has also asked for help over on the Bleach Wiki:Sandbox with a provisional page for Hikone as its quite a lot for him to do all the Novels by himself and the pages. Thank you for remaining respectful in this. That is all I have asked for, I remember you always being level-headed and respectful if you could be even in a disagreement. I am sorry you got caught up in all that last week while I, how dare I according to one user, slept. Ironically I was supporting this years ago but still serves people to attack me out of everyone and trying to bait me on their Wiki when said user has known for nearly a decade that he burnt bridges with me after expressing desire to physically hurt me, both a woman and a disabled person. So yeah, thank you for that. ::That would be muchos productive. Didn't even realise there were multiple translations. Maybe a new section at the bottom of the page for confusion over things. Oh now that I think about it there's confusion over a Rangiku Revelation isn't there. But yes the article should focus on one and then differences should be like a Trivia note at the bottom. May I ask if you are aware if the other Novels have been translated?? Or what you consider reliable versions?? Re: Novel content Hi, first of all much appreciated that you want to help me. And to answer your question, I mostly use the translations by a "missstormcaller" as documented here, since I don't have any copies myself, nor can I read kanji. That being said, her translations aren't complete (yet), so I also use the translations of someone else continueing upon it. Of course, two different fan translations of different people can cause some confusion amongst people, but I try to keep things as sensible as possible. Likewise, I also use this same link to help keep stuff organized in my head, as they do write down key points and terms that otherwise could get lost in all the text. Timjer (talk) 13:36, May 25, 2019 (UTC)